A Series of RonDraco Drabbles
by azamystic
Summary: Fire and Ice. The Weasley Malfoy paring that works out better than DG. And the slash pairing that always works out better than HD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/n: Well, I seemed to have inspired myself with my story. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this. Here we go.

**Kodak Moment**

I've known for a very long time now that Ron is a horrible liar. I just didn't know he was _this_ bad. Or maybe I'm just good at reading him. But that's probably not the case. I've always found books far easier to decipher than people. Ron's pretty open though. Genuine, sincere, and immature. Three words that could describe anything but chose him. Lucky Ron.

Aside from the immature part, the other two are good qualities to have, but ones that could come at a horrible disadvantage sometimes. Like now. He can't lie to save his life. It's written all over his face. Even if it wasn't, it'd still be hard to believe. The library? Honestly, if that's the best he can come up with…but I shrug and say ok, watch him as he leaves. I think he knows I know. Maybe that's why he's not bothering with a decent cover up.

It's almost curfew, but he's a prefect. If anyone asks, he has a reason to be out of bed. But I hope for his sake that no one asks. I don't have to imagine how that conversation would go. Lots of blushing, stuttering, and awkwardness would ensue. I cringe at the thought of it.

It's almost time for me to start making my rounds. Only I have to remember to stay away from the second floor, first corridor, fourth classroom on the left. How do I know? I'm just good like that.

-_Some weeks later-_

Harry had left sometime ago, off to do….something. I sit at a table doing homework with Ron, who's looking decidedly anxious. This has got to be the fourth time he's checked his watch in thirty seconds.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, until he starts rhythmically kicking the leg of the table, effectively breaking my concentration. I rub my temples and let out an exasperated sigh, wanting him to leave.

"Ron, you should probably get going now. I'm not going to have Draco Malfoy mad at me for making his boyfriend late to their three month anniversary celebration."

I have to laugh aloud. My irritation is gone, and I wish for the first time in my life that Colin Creevy was here with his camera.

A/n: Well? What to you think? There are going to be more of these, whether you like them or not. So there. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This goes for the entire…whatever it is. Series, I guess. I don't own it.

**Boredom**

I stomp my foot, looking every bit the irritated boyfriend I am.

"You haven't looked up from that damn book in over an hour!"

He slowly lowers the book then, _The Tale of Imaldrid,_ I notice, and raises his grey eyes to look at me. They're glazed over with boredom, and he acknowledges me with a raised blonde eyebrow.

"How long have you been standing there?" he drawls out.

"Oh, a little over an hour, I guess," I mutter. That must have sounded ridiculous, because he slowly shakes his head, causing platinum hair to fall into his eyes.

"Has it occurred to you that I just might find this book more interesting than you?" _Err, no, it hadn't._ It never ceases to amaze me how he can just get away with saying things like that. If I even thought about suggesting something was holding my attention more than him, I'd be buying make up gifts for a week. This doesn't work out well for me, seeing as I have no money.

So, slightly hurt by his comment, and seeing as he had gone back to reading his book, I make my way slowly back to my dorms, where I find a note that definitely wasn't there an hour ago. I open it, and am greeted by Draco's calligraphic script.

_Meet me in the library. I have something interesting planned._

Bastard

**Role Reversal**

"Ron, get your boyfriend off the field!"

"Shut up Potter! Some friend you are. He just fell off his broom, he could be seriously injured."

"Draco, love, I fell five feet, I'm fine."

"You could be in shock…or something. Don't move."

"I can't move. You're practically sitting on my chest."

"Malfoy, get off the damn field already! We need to practice!"

"Shut UP Potter! Besides, you can't practice without a captain!"

"How many times to I have to tell you that Ron isn't the captain? I am!"

"Well, he should be. He plays better than you."

"How can you compare our playing ability? We have two totally different positions!"

"I can damn well compare whatever I…"

-Cough-

"Possibly injured man still lying on the ground."

"Right. Sorry love. Does anything hurt?"

"Well, my ass twinges a bit, but that's normal, seeing as I fell on it."

"Oh my god! What if you broke your tailbone?"

"Then his ass will hurt like hell and he'll know exactly how you feel. Every single morning."

"….."

"Low blow Potter. Very low blow."

**To Define Truth**

I've tried so hard to be like him. To turn off my emotions whenever I want, and call it quits, because I know it won't hurt. But I take the plunge, despite the pain, because it has to be said.

"This can't keep happening Malfoy. It isn't right. We've been lucky so far, but we can't keep counting on luck. If someone were to find out…the rest of our days at Hogwarts would be hell."

I can tell he's upset I broke the flow of events. He already had a couple of buttons undone, and my tie was lying around…somewhere. But he stops to answer me, because that's just how he works.

"I know," he says, "just give me one more night."

I sigh.

"You said that last night."

"And I'll say it again tomorrow night."

There's nothing I can say to that. There never really is much of an argument against the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: And here's the next two. Don't ask me where I got the ideas. I have no idea.

**Brotherly Support **

One always knew when they were alone in the same hallway as Lucius Malfoy. The clicking of his snake-headed can would echo off the walls, resounding in an intimidating chord. And one always knew when his son was with him. They would hear footsteps not quite in step with the ones they knew to be his fathers. A millisecond behind.

And so Percy Weasley realized that the Malfoys were in the ministry, walking down the hallway that would take them to Fudge's office.

Making rash decisions was not something he usually did, but something he did now.

"Mr. Malfoy, good afternoon!" He greeted in his best 'I actually give a damn voice.'

The response was an icy "It's an hour away from midnight Mr.…" the aristocratic voice trailed off as he turned to face him. A small smirk graced his lips. "Weasley"

Really? Had he been here that long? Time sure flied when you got so bored you couldn't be bothered to keep track of it. Oh well. That wasn't about to deter him.

"Good evening then sir." The same faux cheerful voice still in place. "Do you think I could have a word with your son?"

"What would a Weasley want to do with my son?" The voice had the usual sneer in place, but also held a note you couldn't hear unless you were looking for it. Confusion.

"Quite a lot as it turns out sir." That fake smile never faltering.

If one knew the inner workings of Lucius Malfoy's mind they would see wheels turning, trying to find an advantage in this impromptu meeting. And when he came to a decision they would see the wheels stop, as he returned to his element.

Draco waited for the imperceptible nod from his father, and then watched him as he continued alone to the minister's office.

Upon his father's departure, he went through a remarkable transformation. What had been the picture of an obedient son was now a confident, if not slightly arrogant looking young man. Ever the deceptive Malfoy.

"You wanted to talk Weasley? Start talking." Straight to the point. Percy liked that. He wasted no time.

"You may have heard from Ron that I don't have much contact with the family. That doesn't mean I don't care for them."

"Why would I talk to your brother? He's not worth my time. Just like you're wasting it. Quit skirting around the subject and say whatever it is you want to say."

"Fine. If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

To his credit Draco Malfoy didn't even flinch. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now who's skirting around the subject? I'm not an idiot Malfoy. In fact, I'm borderline genius. I don't have time for these cat and mouse games. You know damn well what I'm talking about. If you hurt my little brother, you'll regret it."

The bored and slightly confused look on Draco's face was gone. "And why should I find you intimidating? All Ron's ever said about you is that you're a self righteous prick with an ego that wouldn't fit in the Taj-Mahal."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Here's why you should find me intimidating." He slammed Draco into the wall of the obscenely narrow hallway they were standing in. "Do you have any idea just who I am? Do you know what degree of an idiot Cornelius Fudge is? Who do you think calls the shots around here? Can you imagine how many strings I've had to pull to keep investigations away from you and the mark I know to be on your left arm?"

Draco's eyes widened, and he tightly grasped his left forearm.

"Yeah, I know about that. And don't insult my intelligence again by telling me you don't know what I'm talking about. Understand that the only reason you aren't in Azkaban right now is because of me. And understand that that can change at anytime. So tread carefully where my baby brother is concerned. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal"

**Coming Out**

Well, it's finally happened. Potter's lost his mind. You can't blame the bloke, really. The whole, I-have-to-save-the-world thing would make anyone crack under the pressure. But then again, you can't blame me for hating him right now. Or for the rest of my life. Whichever.

When I got there Ron's lip was bloodied, both eyes blackened, and he looked very near passing out. Potter had banged his head against the wall for the fifth time since I had been there. I'd been there for a total of fifteen seconds.

And to think I might not have been there at all. If it hadn't been for a hysterical Granger running full speed to find me, and me being able to understand her through the labored breathing, tears, and coughing, I wouldn't be.

I was angry. I was beyond angry. I was a rage filled natural disaster waiting to explode. And Merlin help whoever was in my way when I did.

I drew my wand, felt my magic channel through it, intensified by my fury clouded mind, as it waited for me to think a spell. I was far beyond to need of having to actually say it. But as it turns out I don't have to think or say anything.

Something in Ron's demeanor must have changed, which caused Potter to pause from beating him to a bloody pulp, and turn around.

"What do you want Malfoy?" His words meshed together. Ah, so he wasn't cracked after all. Just drunk.

"I want you to let him go, give him to me, and leave. Now. Before I kill you." I meant it too. No one there doubted it.

He turns to Ron, as if just realizing he was there. "What, this fag hag? This fucking whore? You can fucking have him."

He shoved him in my direction. I caught him two centimeters before he hit the floor. I didn't bother to see if Potter was still there. He was smart enough to realize he needed to find somewhere else to be.

I held his head to my chest, watching as he turns my white shirt red. I could have said anything then. Anything at all. But, "So you told him then," is what came out.

"Yeah" he whispers. "I knew you would come."

A lump forms in my throat. This boy, this perfect boy, had that much faith in me. Faith I didn't even have in myself. Two tears rolled down my face. I don't notice until later that I'm the only one who cried.

A/n: And, well, angsty randomness ensued there. Any ideas for my next few drabbles? I know some people are reading them out there. –wink wink-


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: ha ha, random plot bunnies.

**Nightly Wonderings**

"Back again, Weasel?"

Ron jumped at the voice. He was already on edge, his heart racing for the simple fact that if any of the five boys in this dorm woke up he wouldn't live to see morning.

No one could know he was here, and he thought the invisibility cloak would take care of that. How the hell they'd seen through it in the first place he didn't know. He shuddered as his mind conjured theories of Slytherin super powers and other devious advantages.

Maybe if he just didn't move, the person would think they were crazy and go back to sleep.

He heard a sigh from a dark silhouette against the window that he hadn't noticed before.

"I know you're there. You're too tall for me not to see those tattered robes. Besides, everyone knows Potter has an invisibility cloak. And you're loud enough to wake the dead. Just be grateful Draco's far past the realm of living when he's asleep." A pause. "Some of us don't have that luxury."

Zabini

The now recognized figure raised his head from his knees, where it had been resting. He turned to look at Draco.

"Beautiful isn't he? Even though his face never relaxes, almost like sleep isn't enough to erase that worried frown. Something's on his mind this year. Pity he won't open up about it. But you already know all this, don't you?"

No response came. He sighed again.

"Don't come back tomorrow night Weasley." A long, motionless moment passed, and then there was a slight rustle, a hand revealed briefly hovering over Draco's brow, but slowly withdrawn in what appeared to be resignation.

The door opened and closed on its own accord, and Blaise rested his head on his knees again, wishing for the sixth time that night that he could just fall asleep.

**Apathetic Concern**

Eyes downcast, as if afraid to make the accusation. Hands twitching, nervous, you could be wrong after all. Lips trembling, halfway between sobbing and telling him to forget it, you don't need to talk after all. But Merlin, you should at least give your house traits some credit.

You take a deep breath.

"I saw you with him."

He'd have to have freaking incredible hearing to make that out. But somehow he did. He didn't look shocked or outraged, or even nervous. He just raised that eyebrow in that infuriatingly degrading way, and let a casual "Who?" escape his lips.

"Smith," softer even than the first statement had been. There was no way he had heard that one. You didn't even hear that one.

But a routine "I wasn't with anyone, especially him. We're fine Draco," came out. So freaking predictable.

"Right. Sorry, I knew that." Could your voice get any meeker?

"Of course you did." It wasn't sarcasm. It was a statement, spoken with the confidence and authority of a god.

"I've got some studying to do, I'll see you tomorrow."

You leave, pretending you didn't see Smith's head emerge from his room, and ask if the coast is clear, hating the fact that you actually will see him tomorrow as if you hadn't seen anything, and wishing that he cares he knows you saw.

A/n: Random shameless plug. There was this other story I was going to add here, but didn't. It's called "It's a Thin Line" and I posted it separately, because I like it so much. But one reviewer already said I need help, so maybe you don't want to read it after all. :p


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Inspired by A Perfect Circle's Sleeping Beauty.

**Sleeping Beauty**

He had been there for a good part of that week. They had brought him in last Tuesday, and he had yet to leave. If he didn't wake up in another two weeks, he'd be transferred to a different unit.

Ron wasn't sure how he felt about that. Seeing this man, it reminded him of a life he used to have. A life he had all but forgotten. Part of him hated him for it, but another part was eternally grateful.

He exchanged the rapidly fading flowers for fresh ones, wondering what the point was. The pulse was taken, breathing rate analyzed, nothing out of the ordinary.

When they'd wheeled him in late Monday night, he'd been delusional. A slight sedative had been all it had taken to knock him out. But the next morning, he hadn't woken up. Perhaps he never would.

The sunlight streamed in the windows, illuminating the pale man who offered no dramatic contrast between himself and the pristine hospital sheets. He looked every bit an ice sculpture, but the sunlight refused to melt him.

Even though there was no mistaking him for anyone else, Ron still had look at the patient chart at the foot of the bed. Every day the same name stared back at him, not that he was expecting it to change: Malfoy, Draco.

He didn't know when the one sided conversations began, nor when he started taking his lunch in room 202 to eat. But he did know that tomorrow, he was being moved to a different ward.

Well into his second hour of simply _watching _him the solution presented itself. It was just like that story, the one where the girl slept for one hundred years.

He leaned over the form that would have been called lifeless, if not for the shallow breathing. Lips met, completely chaste. Ron fancied an eyelash fluttered. But when he pulled away, Malfoy lay there, just as unmoving, just as cold. Nothing more than asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So…just a random update. Because inspiration's a bitch. Breaking Benjamin provided it as well as the title. And for once I'm actually trying out this whole 100 word thing.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Your friendly neighborhood caveman can translate.

**Had Enough**

Two faced, lying, arrogant bastard.

You thought you'd come out square either way. Whoever won, you were already on their side, weren't you? Double agent my ass.

They found you out. You got cocky, arrogant, big headed. Why am I not surprised?

Malfoy

But greed is a sin, and as always it was your downfall. Now you're a wanted man, worth enormous bounty to either team. And I can't say I wouldn't turn you in. Dead or alive.

You fooled me once. You underestimated me twice. You forget what I'm capable of.

No worries love. You'll be reminded soon enough.

A/n: And that was…slightly more angry than I intended it to be. And not as good as I'd hoped. Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Oh lordy. Two in one night. Word prompt provided by Wesley: Disembowel. (Morbid isn't he?)

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**Anger Management**

I was going to kill him. There was no doubting that. I was going to slowly disembowel him, and make sure he didn't pass out, just so he could watch.

Though I must say I've learned my lesson. Never leave Draco Malfoy to his own devices when sex was an option.

He'd been 'bored.' That was his story, his excuse, his one card. He'd been _bored._

Obviously, what he'd done did him no harm. Yours truly was the one paying consequences. As always.

Harry Potter, my best friend, knew our dirty little secret. Because, apparently, his reaction had been _hilarious._


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: And I'm leaving town for a few weeks. Thought I'd leave you folks with a drabble…like you care. Word prompt provided by Erica: martyr (Rather good for 2:15 in the morning, ne?) 100 words.

**For You**

They want to know where you are. That's all I hear. It's imprinted, _burning _into my mind. It's all I can think. _Where is he?_

And I don't know. I know I don't know. They won't believe me. Everyday they ask me. Everyday I tell them I don't know.

They don't take well to traitors. They want you more than Harry now. They're growing tired of my answer. They still won't believe me.

I don't understand why. I decided two days into the torture that I would tell them if I knew. I will not be a martyr for you.

A/n: What is _wrong_ with me?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: These 100 word things are fun. Word Prompt provided by Summer: high

**Rivalry**

He was still hovering high above the stadium watching the game below. The snitch had flitted past his head at least three times now. Draco fancied it was getting irritated with him.

But Weasley was just so fucking _distracting_. His hair kept getting caught in the sun and glinting a million shades of red. His eyes were fierce and piercing, _daring_ someone to come onto his side of the field.

Draco could not stay focused on the snitch. He could only wonder why Potter hadn't finished the game yet. Until he saw his enemy's eyes trained on the same redhead.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hmm…this one's not too good. Word prompt provided by my aunt, who, admittedly, didn't know what she was giving me a word for. Umbrella. 100 words again ya'll.

**Umbrella**

It was pouring outside when Ron felt like the castle wasn't big enough to hold his thoughts anymore.

Now the water was still falling, but he sat, spent and emotionally exhausted, words screamed in pain and rage replaying in his head. So when the sadistic rain stopped pounding against his skull, but continued to torment the lake, he looked up, only half interested to figure out why.

There stood Malfoy, his large umbrella held over Ron, his silver eyes looking out over the grounds. Ron's eyes found the same point of nothingness and stared.

He smiled. Maybe they could work.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: 'nother 100 word one. This might be the last one in a while. I don't want to look like I'm copying Amanita. : P Go check out her drabbles guys! They rock. The word prompt: Blood. Provided by Summer. Why are all my friends morbid?

**Prejudice**

I could feel my knees giving way. There lay Granger, gushing blood on the floor, paling rapidly. Potter was at her side in seconds.

A pair of strong freckled arms caught my elbows mid-faint. Hot breath in my ear kept me conscious.

"Stay with me Draco. Harry can only tend one person at a time."

I tried to regulate my breathing with his. The slow deep breaths calmed me.

My eyes stung as I watched Granger slowly dying. I looked down at the floor.

"It's not dirty."

I'm still not sure if he knew I was talking about her blood.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: And the word is…fondle! Aren't I lucky? I wanted to do a sex scene, and my girlfriend provided a touch related word. Cuz she rocks like that. I'm not shooting for 100 words this time, so unless it magically ends up being 100 words…which would be incredibly scary, by the way, it won't be.

**Longing**

Ron craved nothing more than touch. He yearned for it, needed it. Malfoy's hand was tantalizingly close to the part of him that was positively aching with want. He arched up, emitting some kind of pitiful mewling noise as he did. Malfoy moved his hand away.

He wanted to kiss his mouth, caress his face, fondle his hair. He tugged at the bonds securing him to the bed. They held. His breath was coming in short gasps. There was no worse torture than this. He moaned in frustration and need. Malfoy smirked above him.

"Yes?"

Smug bastard

"Please" His voice was raw and said more than the single word ever could. Even though the pleading was enough.

Enveloped in warm wetness, his senses overloaded. He shuddered, and with a hoarse cry, came. Malfoy released the bonds and collapsed beside him.

"You always _do _end up begging."


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: She's still alive you say? Fancy that. Word prompt: pinch. Provided by me scrolling through my iTunes with my eyes closed and taking the first word of the song I landed on.

100 words, and pretty damn emo if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: Really? No.

**The Beauty of Reality**

Most often times it feels like a dream. I'm usually tempted to pinch myself just to see if it's real. In what parallel universe would the son of a Weasley date the son of a Malfoy?

Then sometimes it's startlingly real, crystal clear, the most vivid event in my day to day life. Those moments, brief and always far too fleeting, give me hope.

Cold stone and dreary weather blur into a world of gray, and I hope to move past the impossibility of the situation. I live for the next time I wake up and realize what I have.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Oh noes! Another one! Word prompt: friends. Provided by me, again, the same was as the previous drabble. 100 words.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Compromise**

We could never be _friends_ Weasley. You understand this of course, but your damned house traits prevent you from applying knowledge to action. You're going to try anyways, Malfoy that I am.

You want so badly to save me, to win me over. I don't know why you feel that you need me so badly. I wouldn't be of any use.

After weeks of tempting to sway me to your side with offers of loyalty and friendship, with no avail, you abandon that particular tactic. You settle for smashing your mouth against mine in a cramped closet after class instead.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: 100 words. Attempted all dialogue, not very successful. Word prompt provided by Summer: kitten.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Pet Names**

"Sweetheart?"

"No"

"Darling?"

"No"

"Kitten?"

"_No"_

"Baby doll?"

"Hell No! For God's sakes Weasley, Malfoy is fine!"

"But I feel like we should be a little less…formal with each other. We're dating, and I want to call you something besides 'Malfoy.' Is that so much to ask?"

"Fine. If you absolutely must, I shall permit you to call me by my given name. I answer to that on a daily basis, after all."

"Whatever _Draco._ Though I do wish you'd call me something other than Weasley. It gets monotonous."

"If you insist, _Ron._ Ew. That sounds strange."

"Thank you _kitten._"

A/n: Hah. The troubles of pet names. Thought I'd throw in some fluff and switch it up a bit.


End file.
